One Wild Night
by Neo-Queen Terra of Crystal Tok
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta is going on a date, and Gohan is baby-sitting Trunks. Please R&R!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

One Wild Night  
  
I got the idea from the episode Gohan's First Date, which they never played on CN, but this is about a date with Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
--Prolong-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Vegeta, what did you do?" Said Bulma madly. She just walked in the kitchen to see it's a mess.  
  
"I did nothing." Replied Vegeta, who was eating a ham and cheese sandwich.  
  
"You did something all right. This kitchen is a mess, and you're going to clean it."  
  
"Fine. Trunks get you butt in here."  
  
"Dad, I'm in the middle of watching my t.v. show." Trunks shouted from the living room.  
  
"Don't make him clean up YOUR mess." Bulma grabbed the sandwich from Vegeta hand and took a bite from it. "You're not getting this back until you finish cleaning this kitchen, and you're better hurry before it's gone."  
  
"Give me back my sandwich, woman."  
  
"No. I don't think so."  
  
"I demand you to give it back NOW!"  
  
"Sorry, but no can do."  
  
"You are making me angry woman."  
  
"And why do I care?" She take another bite. "You can make a good sandwich."  
  
Then she walked off.  
  
"I don't have to take orders from you, woman."  
  
"If you living under my roof you do."  
  
"You're in so much trouble dad." Said Trunks who was pasting the kitchen.  
  
"You get in here and clean this up."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I'm your father, and I say clean this mess up."  
  
"I don't think so." Then Trunks stuck out his tongue and ran.  
  
"Get back here, brat."  
  
Then Vegeta started to chase him. When Vegeta finally caught Trunks, Bulma was behind him.  
  
"Are you going to behave this way tonight?" She said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vegeta said.  
  
"I decided that you are talking me to dinner tonight at that new place in town. "  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"It's formal, so wear a suit or something on that line."  
  
"But what about the brat?"  
  
"Don't use that excuse on me. Gohan is coming over to baby-sit, anyway."  
  
"Yes, Gohan is coming over." Said Trunks.  
  
"What time?"  
  
"7. And no bad man shirt."  
  
"Fine. Have it your way. And Trunks you're lucky this time."  
  
"I think you have some cleaning to do Vegeta."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review!!!!!!  
  
This story will have two story-lines. One- Bulma and Vegeta's Date, and Two- Gohan Baby-Sitting Job.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  



	2. Baby-Sitting Part 1

One Wild Night  
  
--Baby-Sitting-Part 1-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Thank you for coming over to baby-sit." Said Bulma.  
  
"You're welcome." Said Gohan.  
  
"This is going to be so cool. We can play video games alt night long." Said Trunks.  
  
"Trunks' bedtime is at 9:00, so I expect to see him asleep when we get home. And Trunks be good."  
  
"Yes, mom. I want to show you something Gohan."  
  
Trunks drag Gohan to his bedroom. It was a mess. Trunks look under his bed and pulled out a ball.  
  
"See, I got a new gadget from my mom."  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"I don't know. I found it in the trash, but isn't cool looking."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, what do you want to do first?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Play videos games."  
  
"Sure why not?"  
  
"I'll race you."  
  
Trunks ran downstairs to the living room, with Gohan at his tail.  
  
"I won!" Trunks proclaimed.  
  
"You got a head start." Gohan said.  
  
"Don't be a soar loser."  
  
"So, what game shall we play first?"  
  
"Street Fighter."   
  
"Put it in."  
  
"First, I have to find it."  
  
"Okay. I just watch some t.v."  
  
Trunks sovereign thorough a box of games next to the t.v., and Gohan channel surf. While surfing something catch his eye. There was a bank robbery going on at the First Bank.  
  
"This seem like a job for Great Saiyaman." He said in his Great Saiyaman voice while changing to his disguise.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?'  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm baby-sitting you."   
  
"You can take me along."  
  
"But you don't have a disguise."  
  
"I can turn Super Saiya-jin."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Trunks turn to a Super Saiya-jin, and off they went.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review!!!!!!!  
  
It will get funny.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Street Fighter.  
  
  



	3. The Date Part 1

One Wild Night  
  
--The Date-Part 1-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay, ready to go." Said Bulma. She just jumped in the car where Vegeta was waiting for her, and started the car. She pulled out of the drive way and left.  
  
"This is cruel and unusual punishment, woman." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Hey, I can't go to this place alone."  
  
"Where does it say that you can't?"  
  
"If you are going to act this way all thorough the night, I just go back home."  
  
"Yes I am, so we should get home."  
  
"You are not getting off that easy."  
  
"Why do I put up with this?"  
  
"Because you love me."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
" Man, Vegeta. Is it that hard to admit it?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I take that as a yes."  
  
"I do not say yes."  
  
"So admit it."  
  
"How long until we get there, woman?"  
  
"Don't change the subject."  
  
"I didn't change the subject, I just ask a simple question."  
  
"Which change the subject."  
  
"No it didn't."  
  
"Whatever, Vegeta. We are about there. Just a couple more minutes."  
  
"Good."  
  
"When we get in there, be on your best behavior. I don't want to read madman blow up fancy restaurant in tomorrow's paper."  
  
"And what if I not?"  
  
"Then you're in big trouble."  
  
"What are you going to do? Put me in the corner like you do with the brat."  
  
"No, you won't go in the gravity room for a week."  
  
"Fine, I be on my best behavior."  
  
"Thanks." She leaned over and kissed Vegeta on the cheek. "We're here."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review or else!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.   
  



	4. Baby-Sitting Part 2

One Wild Night  
  
--Baby-Sitting-Part 2-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Stop you criminals." Said Great Saiyaman.  
  
"Yeah, stop." Trunks added.  
  
"I can handle this." Said Videl who was already at the scene of the bank robbing.  
  
"We just here to help Ms. Videl." Great Saiyaman replied.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Don't tell me that's the Golden Hair Warrior."  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
"The Golden Hair Warrior was taller and was in high school. This kid is like in preschool."  
  
"Hey! I'm not a baby." Trunks said.  
  
"Um... Guys the robbers are getting away." Said one of the policeman.  
  
They turn around and the saw the two bank robbers drive away in a white van.  
  
"Let's get them!" Said Trunks as he went flying after them.  
  
"WAIT!" Great Saiyaman replied as he chase Trunks.  
  
The one of the two robbers started to shot at they, but the bullets did nothing. Great Saiyaman jump in front of the car and stopped it with on hand.  
  
"Didn't you hear me when I said stop you criminals?" Great Saiyaman said.  
  
"Who are you?" Said the tallest of the robbers.  
  
"I am..." Great Saiyaman started to his dance looking thing. (Personally I think he hang to much time with the Ginyu Force.) "...The Great Saiyaman."  
  
The robbers just stared at him.  
  
"He's weird." Said the short robber.  
  
"I'm not with him." Trunks said in embarrassment.  
  
"Me neither." Videl said.  
  
"Hey! I gave a lot of thought into that." Great Saiyaman said.  
  
"And he's suppose to be the smart one in his family." Trunks whispered to Videl.  
  
"I hate to see the dumbest." Videl replied.  
  
"I heard that," Great Saiyaman said, "Let stop talking and start stopping the criminals."  
  
"Yeah!" Trunks said.  
  
"I have get the tall one." Videl said.  
  
"I want the short one." Trunks said.  
  
"What? Who am I suppose to fight?" said Great Saiyaman.  
  
"You can be backup." Videl said.  
  
"But I want to fight."  
  
"Don't be a baby."  
  
"Yeah! Go..." Trunks stop because he remember he can't let Gohan's secret out. "...Great Saiyaman?"  
  
"Let fight now." Videl said.  
  
"I have a question. Where did they go?"  
  
"WHAT? They got away?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"It all you guys fault."  
  
"What?" Great Saiyaman and Trunks said at the same time.  
  
"It was his fault, not mine." Trunks said as he pointed to Great Saiyaman.  
  
"No, it wasn't. You two was the ones talking." Great Saiyaman replied.  
  
Then they started fighting over who fault is was, and at the end they agreed it was Great Saiyaman fault. Actually Trunks and Videl agreed, but Great Saiyaman didn't.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
REVIEW!  
  
I writing a original story and I busy with that for a strange reason. So I probably have a part for this story up every three to four days.  
  
Later!  
  
  



	5. The Date Part 2

One Wild Night  
  
--The Date-Part 2---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I have reservation for 2 under the name Bulma Brief." Bulma said to the waiter.  
  
"Smoking or non-smoking." The Waiter replied.  
  
"Non-smoking."  
  
"This way please."  
  
Bulma followed the waiter, and Vegeta followed her, to a table at the back of the restaurant by a window.  
  
"Your waitress will be here shortly." The waiter said.  
  
"Thanks you." Replied Bulma.  
  
Five minutes later a tall waitress appeared.  
  
"Hello, my name is Allie and I will be your waitress for the evening. May I interest you in this bred of wine?" The waitress said with a Spanish accent holding a bred of red wine.  
  
"Yes, please." Bulma said.  
  
"And you sir."  
  
"Why not." Vegeta replied.  
  
The waitress poured the drinks. "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order." Then she left.  
  
Vegeta picked up his menu and started to read it. Bulma did the same thing.  
  
"So, did you decide what you want?" Said Bulma.  
  
"Swordfish." Vegeta replied.  
  
"That's kind of prices. "  
  
"So?"  
  
"Don't you want something cheaper?"  
  
"I want swordfish."  
  
"Okay, don't be a baby."  
  
"I'm not a baby."  
  
"You're acting like one."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Fine, you're not."  
  
"Backing down, woman."  
  
"I don't want to make a scene in here."  
  
"If you don't want me to have swordfish, I have something else."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shark."  
  
"Shark? That cost even more. Just stick to the swordfish."  
  
"No. I don't want swordfish now, I want shark."  
  
"If I know you're going to act like this, I would of brought Trunks. At least he has manners."  
  
"You should of have brought the brat. I didn't want to come."  
  
"He's not a brat. You're more of a brat."  
  
"WHAT?" He said loudly.  
  
Everyone in the restaurant looked at him. Bulma just put her hand over her face in embarrassment.  
  
"Vegeta you must be quiet." Said Bulma.  
  
"Whatever, woman."  
  
Then their waitress, Allie, came to take there orders.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" She said.  
  
"Yes. I will like the Eggplant lasagna."  
  
"And you sir?"  
  
"Swordfish."  
  
"Sorry sir, but we're all out of that."  
  
"How about shark?"  
  
"We're all out of that sir. But if you want seafood, may I suggest the shrimp. It is delirious."  
  
"Fine. I have the shrimp."  
  
"Okay. Can I have the menus?"  
  
They handed her the menus, and she left to place the order.  
  
"You have something to do with that." Vegeta said.  
  
"With what?" Bulma replied.  
  
"That they don't have swordfish or shark left."  
  
"I did not. A lot of people must have been getting it."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"What now, I don't care what you believe or not."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review!  
  
Allie, the waitress, is my cat name, and we got her in Spain, so that why she has a Spanish accent.  
  
Later!   
  
  



	6. Baby-Sitting Part 3

One Wild Night  
  
--Baby-Sitting Part 3-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, do you want to look for the robbers?" Said Great Saiyaman.  
  
"Yeah!" Trunks said.  
  
"I coming with you." Videl said.  
  
"What?" Said Great Saiyaman.  
  
"You may let them runaway again."  
  
"I will not, besides it wasn't my fault."  
  
"Great Saiyaman is a baby, Great Saiyaman is a baby." Trunks said.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Look it the Great Saiyababy."  
  
"I'm not a baby."  
  
"Don't cry Great Saiya-crybaby."  
  
"I'M NOT A BABY!"  
  
"Okay, you two stop it." Said Videl.  
  
"He started it." Said Trunks.  
  
"I did not."  
  
"STOP," yelled Videl, "You guys behave or I will look for the robbers by myself."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts. Behave or go home. Crime fighters don't act like babies."  
  
"See, you are a baby." Trunks said.  
  
"Golden Hair Warrior, I mean you too."  
  
"What? Did you call me a baby?"  
  
"Yes, because you're behaving like one."  
  
"I don't have to put up with this, I'm going home. Come on Great Saiyaman."  
  
"You're not going to listen to him."  
  
"Yeah. You see, I'm kind of baby-sitting him." Said Great Saiyaman.  
  
"What? You're baby-sitting him and you letting him fight crime. You're not doing a good job baby-sitting. I suggest you go back to his house before his parents comes home."  
  
"My parents won't come home until 11 or so, unless my dad got them kicked out where ever they went. So to think about, we should go home." Said Trunks.  
  
"But what about the robbers?" Said Great Saiyaman.  
  
"Leave them to me." Videl said.  
  
"All right, but before you go can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Downtown."  
  
"And you live uptown right?" Said Great Saiyaman.  
  
"Right." Trunks replied.  
  
"I suggest you better get going." Said Videl.  
  
"Yeah." Great Saiyaman said.  
  
"Bye." She said as she ran to her helicopter and she took off.  
  
"Bye-bye." Said Trunks.  
  
"Bye," said Great Saiyaman, "Trunks, we should turn back to normal."  
  
"Okay." Trunks went back to normal, and so did Gohan. "I'm tired. Turning super took a lot of power out of me."  
  
"Let's go home now."  
  
"Okay." Then Trunks yawn. He rubbed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
"Trunks wake-up."  
  
Trunks just snored.  
  
Gohan pick up Trunks and started shaking him, but he was still fast asleep. So Gohan held him upside down.  
  
"Man, he's totally out of it. I bet he can sleep through an earthquake." Gohan said.  
  
He flung Trunks over his shoulder and started to fly to Trunks' house. Halfway there, Trunks started to punch Gohan's back.  
  
"Take that evil troll monster," Said Trunks as he shoot a ki blast out of his hands, " And that, and that."  
  
He started to shoot rapidly.  
  
"Trunks stop that." Gohan said as he hold out Trunks.  
  
"So we meet again Troll King."  
  
Trunks started to fight Gohan.  
  
"OMG! He's dream fighting."  
  
Trunks kicked Gohan in the face that made him fly back.  
  
"I hate to do this, but I have no choice."  
  
Gohan punched Trunks with his most powerful punch. Trunks became unconscious from it, and would of have fall to the ground if Gohan haven't caught him.  
  
Gohan flew back to Trunks' house, put Trunks to bed, and turn on the t.v.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review!   
  
Sorry it took so long. Computer troubles. Actually Internet troubles. Thanks to everyone who review so far, especially Gohan #1 Fan.  
  
Later!   



	7. The Date Part 3

One Wild Night  
  
--The Date- Part 3--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Isn't the sky beautiful tonight?" Said Bulma as she looked out the window. She and Vegeta was waiting for they food to arrive.  
  
"No." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Vegeta, you are definitely not a romantic."  
  
"I glad I'm not."  
  
"This is the last time I taking you out."  
  
"That what you said the last time. You're a hypocrite."  
  
"I'm not. I just changed my mind."  
  
"I don't understand you, woman."  
  
"We have some thing in common, I don't understand you, and you don't understand me."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Then they food arrived. They ate it in silence. Bulma continue to look outside and Vegeta stuffed his face.  
  
"What was that?" said Bulma.  
  
"What?" Vegeta replied with a mouth full of food.  
  
"That." She said as she pointed to some lights flashing in the sky.  
  
"Trunks!" He said.  
  
"WHAT? Why is he there? He's suppose to be at home." Bulma learned to trust Vegeta instinct for this things because he's always right.  
  
"Check please." Bulma said.  
  
Lucky for them, they're waitress, Allie, was close by.  
  
"Here you go," Allie said as she gave them the check, "I will be your cashier."  
  
Bulma took out a credit card from her pulse and place it in the check holder. Allie took it, and in a minute came back.  
  
"Here you go. Do you want boxes for this?" She said as she look down on their half-eaten food.   
  
"No." Bulma said.  
  
She put the tip on the table, and left quickly with Vegeta following behind her. She ran to the car, and almost left without Vegeta.  
  
"Damn you woman. I wasn't finish with the my food." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Our son is in danger and all you care about is FOOD!" Bulma yelled back.  
  
"I need my food WOMAN!" He yelled right back.  
  
"You're so self-center, Vegeta. Are little boy could be hurt?"  
  
"No he won't. He's weak, but not that weak, beside he was firing them."  
  
"WHAT! WHY IS HE FIRING THEM?"  
  
"HOW IN HELL SHOULD I KNOW!"  
  
"YOU SHOULD."  
  
"HOW?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW, BUT YOU SHOULD."  
  
"You'll messed-up woman."  
  
"Vegeta, do you want to walk home?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then, SHUT-UP!"  
  
"What? I wasn't talking."  
  
"But you are now."  
  
"You need serious help."  
  
"So do you."  
  
"NO I DON'T!"  
  
Bulma pulled over.  
  
"Get out." She said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get out. You'll walking home."  
  
"NO I NOT!"  
  
"Just get out before I get mad even madder."  
  
"Fine." He got out of the car.  
  
"And you'll sleeping on the couch tonight."  
  
"WHAT?" he replied, but she drove off already, "Why do I put up with this?"  
  
Vegeta flew off. He flew around awhile before heading home and when he got home Bulma was already asleep.  
  
He went up to get his pajamas and a blanket, so he had to go to their room. He got change in there.  
  
"If she's asleep already..." Vegeta said to himself as he getting in their bed.  
  
"Vegeta, don't think about it." Bulma said.  
  
"Shit."  
  
He got up and went to the couch.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review!  
  
In the next chapter, I will write what happened when Bulma got home.  
  
Later!  
  
TNT --Terra and Trunks (Obsessed Trunks Fan)  



	8. Baby-Sitting Part 4

One Wild Night  
  
--Baby-Sitting-Part 4-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Let see what's on." Said Gohan as he sat down on the couch, grabbed the remote and turn on the t.v.  
  
He started to Channel Surf.  
  
"Nothing's on. I'm tired. I just lay down and..."  
  
Gohan fell asleep when his head touch the pillow that was on the couch. Then, a door slammed shut.  
  
"Gohan!" Bulma yelled out the top of her lungs.  
  
"I'm up." Gohan said as he shoot straight up.  
  
"You're in trouble."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't what me. You left the house with Trunks without my permission."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts. I'm calling your mother."  
  
"There was a bank robbery."  
  
"No excuses. WHAT? YOU WENT TO A BANK ROBBERY WITH MY PRECIOUS LITTLE BOY! HOW COULD YOU? I DEFINILTY CALLING YOUR MOTHER! "  
  
"Please don't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He didn't get hurt."  
  
"You were just lucky that he didn't. He could have you know."  
  
"I know. I promise next time..."  
  
"There'll be no next time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"And don't think about getting paid."  
  
Bulma picked up the phone and dial the Son's number.  
  
"I wonder how much trouble I be in when I get home."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Gohan, you're grounded. The only thing you'll allow to do is go to school and breath." Said Chi-Chi as Gohan entered their house.  
  
"Yes, mom." Gohan replied.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This is the last part. It was short. The shortest part in the whole story. Later!  



End file.
